The present invention relates to sliding closures and particularly to window constructions.
In window units, a variety of framing and trim structures have been employed for framing a rough hole into which a window is to be fitted. Typically, when the window includes sliding sashes for opening and closing the windows, additional separate channel members are provided. Such complex structures typically are separate extrusions of aluminum, bolted together to complete the window unit.